Usuario discusión:DarkSnakex
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fallout! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Vault-Tec. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 20:45 29 may 2009 Hola Amigo, ¿como estas?. Pues espero que bien. Queria mantener contacto contigo (ya que eres el unico activo en la wikia al parecer) Y echale un vistaso a mi pagina de usuario (Quiza te guste) --Piro96 19:46 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : ¡Qué bueno es ver otra alma por la wiki!, esto estaba más solitario que el Yermo. Me gusta tu página de usuario, debo aprender a ponerle color a la mía... DarkSnake 19:55 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : Perfecto, quiza yo pueda ayudarte, tengo mucha experiencia por las wikis, pertenesco a Grand Theft Encyclopedia y Need For Wiki (soy inactivo). En lo que pueda ayudarte, un gusto. - (Conestame en mi discución porfavor) --Piro96 20:40 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Hey, hola de nuevo. Un favor, pasame tu Messenger (si es que tienes) para charlar un poco y quiero hablarte de la wiki. --Piro96 21:18 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Justo para eso queria tu msn, para preguntarte sobre las plantillas. Por cierto, acepta mi invitación. --Piro96 21:34 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Amigo, solo te queria avisar, que no tendre tiempo de hacer artículos por lo menos en 2 semanas completas (examenes, tareas, etc.) Así que hay te encargo la wiki hehe. Adiós. --Piro96 01:59 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola, quería decirte, que en el artículo principal y genérico de Fallout 3, hay algunas cosas que no se corresponden con la realidad del juego. Son fallos que viene arrastrando dicho artículo desde la edición en la Wikipedia en castellano. Entre ellos, el fallo más importante es lo referente al comienzo de la guerra. Según el artículo que había en el ordenador del museo de historia americana de Rivet City la guerra empezo entre 2066 y 2067, no en 2052. Si conoces otra fuente de todos modos, dímelo, para cambiarlo en el artículo de la Gran guerra Un saludo y por cierto, estoy encantado de que se este llevando a cabo la edición wiki de todo lo referente a un juegazo tan grande como es Fallout 3. Estoy honrado de participar, y pronto será la segunda vez que me pasaré el juego. Espero que todas las cosas nuevas que he averiguado sirvan para aumentar el contenido y artículos de la wiki de fallout ;) Buenas, soy un nuevo usuario. Buenas, acabo de hacer mi primera mini edición y de aquí en adelante hare más, lo único que no controlo mucho el tema este de las wikis. Pero hare lo que pueda por ayudar... ni siquiera sé como he encontrado esta página... xD salu2! mi mail es mau_alex5@hotmail.com agregenme hablemos de la wiki Hola soy nuevo en la wikkia espero que alguien me pueda ayudar a mejorar mi pagina de usuario bueno espero su respuesta gracias Muy Bien me tarde toda la noche pero lo logre edite el articulo de the pitt lo mejor posible espero que puedas pasar a verlo y una pregunta: como puedo llgar a ser administrador como tu???? bueno eso es todo y solo digo pasen a ver mi articulo de the pitt ahora me anfocare a hacer articulos de las demas expanciones!!!!!! bueno espero tu respuesta adios!!!! me parece bien ya que como dices Fallout lleva a muchas confusiones ahhhh... acabo de terminar el articulo de logros de fallout 3 pasa a verlo y dame tu opinion..... Template import Maybe you'd like me to import all The Vault templates here? Obviously they'd need to be translated, but it will save you some work on manually copying them. I did it at Turkish and Swedish vault already. Ausir(talk) 05:34 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Porque cuando guardo la Web no la puedo ver. Porque cuando guardo la Pagina Web, despues resulta que no la puedo ver. Holas Hola, soy un VICIADO con mayusculas al fallout 3 en PC, y viendo la wiki inglesa me dije... ostias? y abra una wiki en español del juego y aki estoy, pero veo que no tiene muchos articulos y me gustaria ayudar con mis experiencias por todo Yermo Capital... y hacer un poco de traducciones desde la wiki en igles... pero no se me da bien esto... donde esta la guia para aprender? seguro que la tengo delantede mis narices y no la veo... Cuadros de informacion Oye, como se ponen los cuadros como los que tienes en tu pagina de usuario? por que le di a editar en otra pagina copie el codigo lo modifique con el texto que quise y la foto, pero luego solo me sale la foto :S --MikeToreno 13:07 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme Gracias DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo por ayudar a editar el articulo Misiones de Fallout 3. Es que no tenia tiempo para poner las misiones opcionales. Ubicación de Quantum Hola DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y te pregunto si podrías ayudarme a completar la localización de las 94 Nuka Colas Quantum. Se que hay Quantum en el museo de Historia y en RobCo pero no me acuerdo cuantas había. Creo (no se si hay) que hay tambien en la Biblioteca. --Lugamo 22:33 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias! Lugamo 22:51 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Disparales en la cabeza Viste que cuando haces la misión "Torre Tempenny" (Al menos de forma pacífica) y despues "Disparales en la cabeza" te daras cuenta que Tempenny aparece como muerto. Entonces ¿Sabes como debería hacer para acceder a Fuerte Constantine?. Lugamo 03:12 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias Lugamo 22:36 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo lols Hya algun articulo urgente por escribir? o todos estan en un nivel de urgencia medio? es que no se que escribir, o traducir... Padrino/MikeToreno 21:37 28 ago 2009 (UTC) hola, soy nuevo hola a todos me llamo diego y soy nuevo en toda regla, llege aqui por casualidad buscando alguna forma de entrar en raven rock y pense que ya que tengo la guia oficial de 465 paginas podría ayudar, gracias Wenohhhh es que lo de la linea temporal tiene tela por que depende de cada uno que juege... yo me peudo pasar dos años en el yermo asta activar el purificador, y otro en dos semanas lo mismo XD Padrino/MikeToreno 22:03 30 ago 2009 (UTC) linea temporal ironico... pero la estoy buscando en la wiki en ingles y no la encuentro :S podrias darme el link? Padrino/MikeToreno 22:31 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Edit: ya la encontre EDIT 2: Traduczo cosas solo del fallout 3 o traduzco todo? osea que se ponga info de otros fallout Como are pa distinguir ? jeje es que te digo que ya toy terminando de lñeer y creo que tengo ganas de traducirlo pero a lo unico que e jugao es a FO3... no sabrias distinguir que cosas son de FO1 FO2 Y FO3 y las de Tactics y to eso :S A muy bien, vale ya un dia de estos empiezo, que ilu tengo XD Buenas tio! Nada más pa comentarte que mi inactividad esta semanas era por las fiestas d emi pueblo ya vuelvo a la carga jeje! salu2!--QiQe 20:48 10 sep 2009 (UTC) tio me pasa algo raro, cuando edito un tema se me sale de la cuenta no se porque, he estado haciendo la misión de El sueño americano y mientras la hacia pone que esta mi cuenta pero al guardar lo guarda con mi ip como si no estuviera identificado sabes alguna solucion de esto? salu2! Hola..... Hola... como estas DarkSnakex... gracias de antemano por administrar este sitio para los que hablamos español... y pues... espero contribuir aun mas en su engrandecimiento.... Logros de Fallout 3 DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y quisiera saber para que sirven los logros y los puntos que dan estos. Muchas Gracias. Lugamo 22:12 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Lugamo hola darksnakex soy nuevo me he pasado el fallout 3 4 veces jajajajaja (un viciado) escucha se del juego de fallout 3 mucho si algun dia me necesitais dejame un mensaje o mejor pasame tu msn yo soy ylef-@hotmail.com Salu2--Alvaro Cobain 14:25 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿alguien sabe cual es el arma mas eficaz contra las hormigas de fuego--201.127.255.201 02:10 15 oct 2009 (UTC)gerardo hiram respuesta a lo de las hormigas de fuego hola tio mira no hay ningun arma especial para las hormigas de fuego pero con el rifle de caza prueba a darle a alguna en las antenas con el VATS hasta mutilarselas cuando lo hayas hecho la hormiga se volverá frenetica y atacara a aliados y enemigos asi k apartate y deja k se quemen entre ellas. Cuando hayan matado a (tu hormiga) hazlo cn otra y asi sucesivamente tambien puedes probar a acumular a algunas junto a un coche y luego haces extallar el coche. Es lo que te puedo decir es cuestion de maña y paciencia. Bueno Salu2 si quereis algo mi msn es ylef-@hotmail.com recuerdas lo del arma contra hormigas. Era yo solo que no estaba registrado pero una pregunta¿como entro a la broterhoold of esteel --Broterhoold of steel 17:51 18 oct 2009 (UTC)broterhoold of esteel--Broterhoold of steel 17:51 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Guia Misiones Fallout 1 DarkSnakex encontre una guia de misiones de Fallout 1 en Lost Vault; podria ponerla en la wiki o solo cosas del Fallout 3. Lugamo 04:08 19 oct 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Pregunta sobre edicion point Lookout En cuanto a mi gran edición de point Lookout creare una guía sobre las misiones y editare por completo la pagina y lo que autentica mente quiero preguntar es: Como coloco vídeos? Contéstame lo mas rápido posible Gracias. --Orcidea 18:51 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola DarkSnakex Hola!!! bueno por lo visto esta mucha mas completa la wiki de Fallout en español desde la ultima vez que entre ( estamos hablando de hace un año atrás mas o menos). y bueno he decidido a ayudar en lo que puede para que sea lo mas completo posible... por el momento ando medio hasta el cuello con parciales en la facultad. Pero en cuanto me desocupe del todo voy a recargar esta wiki con mucha información. En fin un saludos y espero andes bien ^^. Arielomba Brokent steel Cuando eliminan a liberty prime en fallout 3 brokent steel pasando por una roca con una tecla del pc de savegame se sube la roca y se consigue el cañón tesla beta !!Necesito confirmación!! si alguien encuentra que es cierto avisadme. Orcidea 16:51 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Saqueadores DarkSnakex, ¿los saqueadores provienen del Vault 106? No era que ese refugio solo podia abrirse desde afuera. Mothership Zeta Hola darksnakex!!Sento no estar registrado todavia pero eske es muy urgente ke me kontestes si puedes xfavoor. Tengo una pregunta sobre la expanion mothership zeta para ps3: ¿donde puedo encontrar el arsenal o el lugar donde guardan las armas los alien?¿? Esque e leido aqui que debe haber como unas 15 armas nueva pero yo solo e conseguido 7 y ya me e pasado todo. En el laboratorio de armas encontre una puerta que decia que necesitaba ciencia 75 para entrar pero no tenia la ciencia tan alta, ¿puede ser este su arsenal? Muchas gracias a todos de antemano!! :Que yo recuerde, no hay ninguna especie de arsenal en la nave, aunque en el laboratorio de armas, como sugiere su nombre, se encuentran varias armas.- Revisando el GECK encontré que tras esa puerta cerrada está el Pulverizador atómico, una versión única del Atomizador alienígena. :En total en la nave hay 14 armas, 4 comunes, 8 únicas y 2 explosivos (que Elliott te da después de que vayas al laboratorio de criogénesis). Como no sé cuales te faltan, te dejo una lista de las armas únicas y su ubicación (de algunas no recuerdo la ubicación exacta): :*''Pulverizador atómico'': Tras la puerta cerrada en el Laboratorio de armas :*''Arma corta del capitán'': La tiene el capitán de la nave, cuando llegas al final :*''Desestabilizador'': En el Laboratorio de armas, en la galería de tiro :*''Cañón robot Ex-B'': En el laboratorio de armas, los tienen los Robots armados experimental (hay 2 en total) :*''Supresor electrónico'': En la sala de máquinas :*''Novasurge PME': En la bodega :*''Revólver de Paulson: Lo tiene Paulson :*''Espada samurái'': En el sistema de eliminación de residuos Sobre Referencias DarkSnakex, sabes como poner referencias? Saludos. --Lugamo 02:24 18 nov 2009 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: Gracias. Expansion Pl Zuzca Creo que tras una especie de montaña fuera de los limites de la esquina noreste de point Lookout se encuentra un oso llamado ruzca. Naturalmente es un oso sin piel como otros, digo esto ya que aunque poseo todas las expansiones pc y Xbox pero no poseo ningun programa como G.E.C.K U/o otros. Me e informado sobre el oso y se encuentran varios cadáveres con hachas y aparte una bola gigante. Encontramos referencias de ruzca en las ínter escenas de cuando teletransportamos. :Así es, o al menos eso creo haber leído por ahí. Yo aún no lo he visto, ya que no me he tomado el tiempo para ir a PL de nuevo.--DarkSnake(discusión) 00:28 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi pagina de inicio Ya la he hecho es un poco como la de Orcidea eske me gusto xD nose me parecio interesante y me gustaria que fueran asi todas porque asi le damos mas realismo no? asi es como lo veo yo XD bueno miradla y comentad aki un saludo ah y Orci si te molesta la kito ehhh bueno pensaos la idea de escribir cosas asi sobre vosotros un saludo a todos ;) Novedad importante!! Orcidea y yo hemos creado una hostoria que se llama en la boca del lobo. Miradla no seais vagos xD que nos la hemos currado. A los que os ha gustado tranquilos, va a haber mas capitulos, cada uno mejor que el anterior! si teneis dudas o kereis poneron en contacto cnmigo no lo dudeis mi msn es ylef-@hotmail.com Salu2!!!!!! --Alvaro Cobain 23:15 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Te gustan las historias de emoción, acción y lucha no dudes mas... Visita el primer capitulo de Operation achorage en:: En la boca del lobo Patrocinado por Orcidea. *Creador: Albaro Cobain *Co-Creador: Orcidea hola de nuevo si te preguntas es por que es mi ID nueva la otra se borro era broterhood of steel no jalo y me hice esta cuenta ah y por cierto los mensajes que me dejaste en mi cuenta vieja pasamelos si HEY pude entrar no era que se me borro sino que puse la cuenta equivocada Novedad importante 2!! Ya hemos hecho Orcidea y yo (Alvaro Cobain) el capitulo dos de en la boca del lobo. Se llama En los paramos helados y es un aanticipo de lo que viene en el tercer episodio vais a quedaros con las babas en las manos xD es broma pero nuetra intencion es divertiros con nuestras historias. Bueno no me enroyo mas salu2!!!!!!!! Hola Dark, una pregunta sencilla, ¿cómo puedo añadir localizaciones nuevas al mapa?, he encontrado al SE de Megatón un par de sitios interesantes, pero no sé como incluirlos... Tablas DarkSnakex ¿tu sabes como puedo hacer cuadros? Saludos. --Lugamo 02:20 6 dic 2009 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: Perdon, quise decir tablas. VEF y las mutaciones Hola DarkSnakex, sobre el VEF, no solo la radiación muta. En la Biblia 0 de Fallout está mencionado. Por ejemplo, en FO1 y FO2, la mayoría de las criaturas están mutadas por el VEF. Los sanguinarios, los supermutantes, son ejemplos del VEF. Los escorpiones rad son una convinación del VEF y la radiación. Lugamo 02:59 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: El VEF si puede propagar solo, por ejemplo en la Costa Oeste, una bomba atómica destruyo la parte superior de la instalación (West-Tek o West Tech Ardor), destruyendo los tanques VEF de contención y propagando el virus a la atmosfera. Lugamo 04:56 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 2: Yo saque esa información del articulo de El Ardor de The Vault y esta avalado por la línea de tiempo: '2077 October 23 '''The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Once exposed to radiation, it begins to mutate and infect humans and critters in the wasteland and dooming the player character in F1 and F2 to endure hordes of random encounters. Lugamo 21:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo Editar la Portada DarkSnakex, ¿Sabes como puedo hacer para editar la portada? Lugamo 04:36 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias a ti, si se necesita ayuda para crear o ampliar otro artículo no dudéis en pedírmelo JohnPR775 20:23 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Y como puedo llear a ser administrador?Lugamo 04:53 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Supermutantes Hola DarkSnakex,quisiera saber si sabes como fusionar articulos ya que hay 4 articulos para la misma creatura y son estos: *Supermutante (El que acabas de crear y creo que es el nombre correcto) *Supermutantes *Super mutante *Super mutantes Saludos Lugamo 19:16 20 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Si en las wikis hay; por ejemplo Inciclopedia y Wikipedia tienen herramientas de fusión. Nota: En The Vault el articulo es Super mutants. Saludos Lugamo 19:35 20 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 2: Creo que la forma correcta es Supermutante. Otras preguntas que nada tienen que ver con esto: 1-¿Puedo ser adiminstrador? 2-¿Como puedo personalizar mis firmas? 3-¿Donde descargaste el FOnline? Saludos Lugamo 19:53 20 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 3: Muchisimas gracias DarkSnakex. EDIT 4: Saludos DarkSnakex, quisiera saber porque no puedo editar la portada, ya que soy administrador, ¿no?. Saludos Lugamo 02:08 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunto ¿Estas jugando a Fallout no? El chatbox y mensajes Hola DarkSnakex, viste que en la parte superior de la wiki dice que hay que firmar con 4 ~. Quisiera saber como dejar un mensaje para que se agragen widgets como el chatbox y otros necesarios. Saludos Lugamo 03:54 21 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT 1: Gracias. Plantilla de documentación repentina. Hola DarkSnakex tengo un problema, es que de repente aparece como que escribi la plantilla de documentación. Si podes, lo miras y me lo solucionas. Me harias un gran favor, sobretodo si me dices la causa del problema. Saludos Lugamo 06:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT 1: En mi perfil de usuario Lugamo 06:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC). Sugerencias Hola DarkSnakex, te sugiero que te pases por el foro, aquí, he dejado sugerencias para la wiki, entre ellas; el cambio de nombre, ya que habria que cambiarla a El Refugio; porque si uno pone aparece . Saludos --Lugamo 23:14 30 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 1: Si, esta la pagina para contactar a Wikia. LostVault y Admin de El Refugio (Wikia) Hola Dark, vos por las dudas ¿Sos miembro de Lost Vault? Lugamo 01:53 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Para saber si era el unico Lugamo 02:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Foro Me pase por el foro y lo pense creo que deberiamos copiar la interfaz de ''The Vault que me parece bastante buena, ya que es mas "amigable". Creo que deberia cambiar al estilo de The Vault. Saludos --Lugamo 22:37 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :Hola DarkSnakex, si no es molestia, podrias agragar secciones de preguntas y discusion general para FO1, FO2, FOT, FOBOS, VB y FNV. Yo lo haria, pero cuando lo intento com que se desordena. Saludos --Lugamo 01:42 7 abr 2010 (UTC). Personajes o Personajes No Jugadores Hola DarkSnakex, quisiera saber si te gustaria reorganizar las categorias de personajes de Fallout, Fallout 2 y Fallout 3 y dividirlas en Personajes No Jugadores, Personajes Jugadores, etc. Saludos --Lugamo 02:18 6 abr 2010 (UTC). :Dejame corregirte DarkSnakex, en FO1, FO2, FOT y FOBOS hay varios PJs. Saludos --Lugamo 22:46 6 abr 2010 (UTC) GECK Hola, desde hace un tiempo he descubierto el GECK (editor de fallout 3) pero sale en inglés. Megustaría que se anunciase cuando saldrá la versión del GECK en español, o por lo menos, si saldrá. Tambien me gustaría que apareciera el enlace para descargarlo. Daniel Serrano Cabado 16:08 6 abr 2010 (UTC)